El rapto de Usachan
by kaoru.kikumaru
Summary: Cuando todos pensaron que todo habia pasado...HIKARU TRANSFORMISTA? TAmaki y su nooo! es el momento de que se sepa la verdad...USA-CHAN ROMPE EL SILENCIO!
1. Usachan?

_Kaoru desu ! trayendo una history de Ouran For all you! yeah! antes que nada quieron dejar en claro unas cuantas cosas... este fic... no es de mi completa autoria... esta hecho en facebook conservando la mayoria del texto original.y fue creado por 2 gemelos y un conejo que es un grupo de 3 escritoras al cual pertenesco...(las otras dos son Honey-chan y Hika Hika a quien agradecere mas tarde). el texto en su mayoria cumple con una estructura mas bien dramatica y de dialogos (tambien salen acotaciones en parentesis)_

_Disclaimmer: OHSHC ni sus increibles personajes me pertenecen ... son de la exclusica propiedad de Lady Bisco Hatori (Lady Bisco Banzai! ) quien ya dio fecha para el termino de la serie y donde por fin vi mi sueño.. un lindo beso tamaXharu (auq qede con ganas de algo mejor :B)_

_sin mas... solo lean!_

* * *

(Era un Día común y corriente en el host club. Fondo de rosas, clientas, mesas, los host y haruhi. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un grito se escucho en todo el lugar, a lo que las clientas se fueron)

**Honey:** BUAAAA! No encuentro a usa-chan por ninguna parte. QUIEN FUE ! (Alterado)

**tamaki:** o no! robaron el conejito de honey (poniéndose dramático) el culpable solo puede estar entre nosotros ¬¬ xan xan

Mientras Honey gritaba y lloraba, Haruhi preguntó:  
-... Es tan importante eso? u¬¬

**Hikaru y Kaoru: **uf! Menos mal que desapareció…

**Kaoru:** ese conejo necesitaba unas vacaciones

**Hikaru:** si pobre… debe haber estado estresado

**honey:** (llorando) no digan eso! Devuélvanmelo por favor!

**Tamaki.:** no digan eso! no ven... hicieron llorar a honey (comenzando a decir su monologo) comprendo perfectamente el dolor de honey.. lo mismo sentiría yo si me arrebataran mi preciado kuma-chan… seria como arrancar un pedazo de mi… un trozo de mi alma, de mis recuerdos de infancia… la calidez que embarga el pensamiento del joven adolescente al recordar los juegos del pasado….

**hikaru y kaoru:** nosotros no lo tenemos (hikaru) cierto kaoru?(kaoru) eto..si no lo tenemos (con cara dramática)

**kyouya:** chicos... si lo tiene devuélvanlo...(mirada diabolica) estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso del club ¬¬

**tamaki:** bueno lo creo de hikaru… pero de kaoru?

**Hikaru:** pero si tamaki te puede prestar el suyo

**kaoru:** see solo tienes que acostumbrarte a estos ojos raros que tiene el muñeco de tamaki...

**Tamaki:**... noo! Devuélvanme a kuma-chan (triste y en un rincón) ya nadie lo aprecia….

* * *

(Hikaru y Kaoru aparte.)

**Kaoru:** tal vez deberíamos devolverlo…

**Hikaru:** no! Esperemos a ver donde termina todo esto

**Kaoru: **pero solo míralo! Su cara es tan moe moe!... es como si me separaran de ti!

**Hikaru:** kaoru! (el ambiente se pone un poco yaoih)

* * *

**Tamaki:** ...Hay que resolverlo como en una serie de detectives.. Con Interrogaciones!

( se ponen los trajes y arrastran a haruhi para q también se ponga uno) comienzo a acostumbrarme ¬¬

muy bien...comencemos ! el 1º interrogado sera Honey…(se oscurece la habitación y se enciende una ampolleta… todos se encuentran en la mesa de las interrogaciones)

**Haruhi:** es necesario el bigote!

**Tamaki:** shhh! Silencio haruhi… estamos en medio de la investigación. Dónde estuviste ayer en la noche!

**Honey: **etto.. Comiendo pasteles! :D

**Kyouya:** (siendo algo mas serio con la interrogación)* todo sea por que acabe pronto*... pero cuando perdiste a usa-chan? tienes una idea de quien podría haber sido?

**Honey: **etto.. creo que fue hoy en la mañana, cuando desperté :c

**Kyouya:** ... muy bien... notaste algo extraño en tu habitación?(se ordena los lentes)

**Honey:**.. uhm…Había una libreta de cálculos en mi habitación!

**kyouya:**(algo nervioso) pero... era una libreta normal o tenia  
alguna información en especifica ? (sudando)

**hikaru:** mm como que estas nervioso.. kyouya te traigo una sudadera o.o (será porque tu fuiste ...!)

**Honey: **ehm.. No recuerdo (algo incómodo) pero recuerdo que la dejé al lado de mi velador... o_o

**kyouya:** con que ahi estaba mi libreta.. Recuerdo q la había estado buscando hace tiempo … me pregunto como llego ahí

**TODOS:** Daah –caída de anime-

Esto nos lleva a otra persona

**Tamaki:** Había otra cosa extraña?

(todos están en puntillas para poder apreciar la cara de honey )

**Honey:** uhm.. Ahora que recuerdo…Había un listón allí..

**Todos: **:OOOOOOOOOOOOOO Esto nos lleva a Haruhi!

**Tamaki:** Nooooooooooooo ! D:

**Hikaru:** pillin te llevaste a algun clienta a tu pieza 1313 (con un colmillo afuera )

**Todos:** ¬¬ hikaru….

**Honey:** Algo así! pero llevé a Haruhi a comer pasteles conmigo..

**Hikaru:** ahhhhh pasteles aja em...yo no pense nada malo ,si sabia xD

**Haruhi:** Oooh si, pero me fui enseguida, tenía que estudiar para un examen..

**tamaki: **y por q no nos invístastes!

**Haruhi:** Ya les dije que me fui enseguida!, tenía que estudiar para un examen!

los gemelos y tamaki: si haruhi lo dice...será así

**Kaoru:** y-yo tengo algo que decir

(todos voltean)

**Kaoru:** pues lo siento...pero tendré que delatarte ...hermano

**Hikaru: **Si, es verdad, yo fui, quería hacer otra cosa en el club para no aburrirme, la cosa es que ...conejito ayer en la noche me pidio que hablaramos

**Tamaki: **ja! Lo sabía

**Hikaru:** sii claro ¬¬ como iba diciendo… conejito me pido que habláramos lo que paso es que ...usa-chan esta cansado de la comida dulce...no lo había dicho para no degradarte pero a el le gusta lo salado… además el te había hablado de su dieta y tu lo has echo engordar mucho !

**honey:** bueno si usa-chan no puede resistir comida dulce puede quedarse un tiempo en casa de ustedes, hikaru

**hikaru:** el se encuentra ahora en un spa con todo los gastos pagados! ahi hay tratamientos que lo harán verse mas esbelto! y si ustedes señoritas señora el señor (se acerca a la pantalla de la tv ) quiere tener un cuerpo mas liso y bueno delgado no dude en llamar al :23498324785700 hay tendrá todos los tratos que necesita ;) se lo garantizamos(guiñando los ojos)

**haruhi:** por esto desperdicie mi hora de estudio hikaru... kaoru olvidaron q acaso tenemos examen mañana.

(los dos se miran) demonios tu estudiaste hikaru ... noo y tu kaoru ...( no hay respuesta) salen corriendo de la habitación asiendo ruidos raros )

**Haruhi:** etto... por cierto... donde se fue mori sempai?

**Tamaki:** esta durmiendo con kuma-chan ¬¬

* * *

**Honey:** takashi…debemos recuperar a kuma-chan  
hikaru dijo la dirección y el teléfono…debemos ir y traerlos con nosotros...

* * *

proxima parte pronto...

agradecimientos especiales:

Hika-chan: My crazy girl... la chica que le agrega el lado loco y divertido a la historia, agradesco mucho tu participacion en toda la historia y damos creditos especiales a tu alocada imaginacion ;D 

Honey: honey que parece mori xdd Xime.-chan: mi niña nueva en Ouran... espero que pronto comienzes a escribir tus propias historias... al igual que la loka de arriba... vamos... atrevance

Fue un arduo trabajo para rescatar los comentarios que se encontraban perdidos en facebook pero finalmente lo logre... cambie algunas cosas... pero si se dan cuenta... es practicamente el texto original.


	2. emboscada

_hello girls and guys! :Z jujuju! kao-chan desu ! al fin termine de editar el 2º capi de este fiki fiki fic! conmemoriacion especial para hika-chan y honey-chan! vamos chicas! sigan escribiendo! ... creanme traspasar de comentarios de facebook a word y despues editarlos no es ningun chiscte ¬¬ xddd mas teniendo la presion de otro fic a cuestas.. pero que le vamos a hacer... de la imaginacion e lo que vive el fancreation ToT _

_disclaimmer: sera necesario ? ¬¬ bueno.. :D Ouran no me pertenece... la historia (no la q presento ahora ¬¬) y sus personajes son propiedad de laidy Bisco Hatori-sama :D_

* * *

(en la salida del spa donde se encuentra usa-chan)

Honey: (vestido de ninja) muy bien takashi… Tengo el mapa de las instalaciones aquí guardado... necesito q crees una distracción por mientras yo busco a usa-chan

Mori: mmm…(se para en la entrada del spa mientras se quita la camisa) necesito un masaje

(Todas las trabajadoras acuden al lugar)

Trabajadora: elígeme a mi!

Trabajadora 2: no a mi!

(un cúmulo de personas se vuelve alrededor de mori quien hace una señal a honey para que avance)

Honey: me pregunto si será aquí… no puedo ver nada! Aa! Aquí hay un interruptor

(se encienden las luces)

Tamaki: aja! Con que querías secuestrar a usa-chan!

honey: buaaa yo solo quería recuperar a usa-chan  
kyouya: era obvio q estarían aquí y bueno usa-chan nos pidió que lo viniéramos a cuidar de ti

hikaru( q extrañamente se metió por una ventana): mm no entiendo lo que ocurre aquí pero deberíamos irnos ... (miran a su alrededor y ven a los guardias con sus palos y pistolas) debería haberme quedado dentro mejor

kaoru a lo lejos: les dije q no salieran por la ventana... podrían recibir unos buenos masajes!

hikaru: em entonces pelamos o saltan? ,pero decidan rápido pues q ellos se enojan mas jejeje ^^U

Tamaki: a pelear mis valientes súbditos (mira a todos lados los chicos volvían a entrar por la ventana y se iban yendo)  
etto. Chicos?...

(al dia siguiente)

tamaki: (medio moribundo) chicos... como pudieron!

todos: pues te lo mereces por idiota...jajajaj no nos seguiste  
honey-kun: tama-chan te duele mucho? , disculpa *-*  
hikaru: ahora te vienes a hacer el inocente después que tu fuiste el de la idea

Tamaki: nervioso ajajajaja a q idea te refieres Hikaru (le agarra una mejilla y lo pellizaca) ajajaja no digas cosas sin sentido ¬¬

honey: haaaaru-chan ^-quieres ir a comer unos pasteles conmigo y usa-chan ?

haruhi: bueno n.n (tamaki y los gemelos quedan impactados por su rostro que demostraba una tierna sonrisa)

tamaki se acerca a los gemelos  
- ey chicos... vieron eso-  
- seee-  
raro ... dijieron los tres al unísono

honey: haruuu-chan dijiste que querías hablar conmigo ...  
haruhi: pues si ...etto  
honey: dime linda(puesto en un asiento , como "futuro" psicólogo)  
haruhi(extrañada por el asiento y ver a honey con lentes y usan chan xD): bueno pues ia estoy acostumbrada ...toma asiento y le relata su descontento  
honey: O.ó asi que eso es haru chan problemas de amor 1313  
haruhi: (sonrojada ¬/¬) no me hagas arrepentirme de contarte honey...

honey: creo q tama-chan debería saberlo  
haru: O/O qe ¬¬ pero... es tan idiota...

honey: si haru-chan de seguro no te desilusionara solo confía nee n_n  
haruhi: date ¬/¬ si me dice que no siente lo mismo ...  
honey: atrévete o.o haru-chan prométeme por mi y usa-chan que lo aras? neee neee  
haruhi: algún día honey-kun  
honey: pero ahora (sacandose los lentes) a comer *¬* ñaamiñaami xD

haruhi: etto...tamaki sempai  
tamaki: si q pasa querida hija (* una estocada al corazón)  
haruhi:bueno.. Yo quería hablarte  
tamaki: claro yo como tu padre debo siempre escucharte (*dos estocadas al corazón)  
haruhi: sempai... es algo importante... yo quería decirte... q tu... que tu me gustas!  
tamaki: enserio... de verda? Pues yo también me gusto! si soy tan hermoso tan perfecto.. como no amarme !

haruhi: da igual mejor me voy  
tamaki: espera hija recién estábamos entrando en calor...necesito hablarte sobre las drogas y el alcohol !  
haruhi:(a lo lejos) u_uU no tiene caso  
tamaki : (con la boquita abierta y llanto en un rincón como siempre siendo consolado por los gemelos) no no...no quiso hablar de eso no quiero que mi hija se desvié del camino  
hikaru y kaoru: e.e(escuchando al pobre idiota) si...calma oto-san xD

honey-kun: tamaki-kun (no pensé q fuera tan idiota ¬¬) no creo q ese allá sido el verdadero sentido de la conversación q tuviste con haru-chan no crees q deberías ir a buscarla?  
tama: (con una tristeza mas natura) demo... yo... no estoy seguro...  
hikaru: de q cosa  
tama: por q me siento tan feliz cuando haruhi esta cerca mió... sentí como si mi corazón saltara, no creo que ese sea el sentimiento que tiene un padre por una hija

Honey: claro que no tama-chan (uff! Al fin xD signos de actividad mental)

Tamaki: entonces… eso quiere decir que… Soy un padre pervertido! Buaaaaaaaa!

Hikaru y kaoru: idiota, solo ve y pídele perdón

Tamaki: pero esto no puede ser cualquier cosa! No! Tiene que ser perfecto

Kyouya: en que estas pensando, idiota

Tamaki: 1º tengo que pensar

Hikaru y Kaoru: nos moriremos esperando a que eso pase

* * *

_capi end! L.E.A: (la ultima esperanza de la autora, regresa? xddd) bueno.. fin del 2º acto y cierre de telon... por el momento... no se asusten no es que se este poniendo dramatico ni nada... y como vieron como que salio un poquito de Tama X haru :Z pero no se preocupen ! pueden que en el prox cap salga algo Hikaru X haruhi y la aparicion especial de renge! (espiritu friki ! xD) bueno sin mas..._

_Adios! ~ si quiere dejar un review? apreta en go! kyouya contaviliza de cerca la cantidad de lecturas xddddd_


	3. el testimonio de usachan

_ KAO DESU! ok ok ok u-u mala noticia...en realidad mi grupo se disolvio... u-u no por q no nos llevemos bien... es solo que es dificil escribir historias en face... lo vuelvo a repetir, y ni modo que nos juntemos... estamos muy lejos... de todas maneras no se que are ahora...creo que el trabajo en grupo no era lo mio Hara-chan- creo qe el proyecto no te hira bien conmigo... aunque si quieres ayuda o hacer un fics juntas no hay problema! cuando quieras!_

_este cap es fumadisimamente mio pero no es auspiciado por la asociación de barra de pescados... ellos tienen los mejor fics fumados de hetalia ;D_

* * *

Tamaki: NOOOO! (real desesperación)(por cierto esta en un rincón) que haree! Mi hija se vaaaaaaa! Hará una nueva vida y me olvidara para siempre! No pensé que los padres se sintieran así…cuando los hijos abandonan el nido ToT

Kaoru: Tonooo! Date cuenta de una vez! Solo ve a buscarla y dile lo que sientes!

Hikaru: (algo aparte) hey hey hey! De que lado estas? No me digas que ahora apoyas a nuestro señor

Kaoru: emmm…claro n-n U yo- bueno e estado revisando la pagina de fanfiction y creo que los tama X haru son mas que los hika X haru así que me eh guiado por el publico

(De hecho si los buscan los tama haru son más del doble que los HikaXharu o-o)

Hikaru: hasta que punto llegas para captar la atención (enojado)

Kaoru: pero hermano… también lo hago por nuestro bien! Es que acaso pensabas abandonarme? :c

Hikaru: (triste)… así que era por eso….LO SIENTO TANTO! Soy un tonto por no pensar en tus sentimientos

Kaoru: y yo un tonto por no confiar en ti!

Ambos: TE QUIERO HERMANO! (la escena se volvió empalagosa…otra vez)

Honey: corre, tamaki, corre!

Tamaki: voy por ti querida!

Kyouya: sabes siquiera donde esta?

Tamaki: pues la verdad que no…

Kyouya: puede estar en cualquier parte… el instituto es muy grande y lo sabes…

(tamaki se va a su rincón depresivo… el de siempre…dibujando círculos en el suelo)

Kyouya: quítate esa actitud depresiva… no va bien contigo, además aleja a las clientas

Tamaki: ok ok no hay problema… después de todo soy un hero! (a no… eso de Hetalia… se me salio xD) puedo encontrar a haruhi!

Aparece un letrero gigante que dice: " a la búsquedas de la princesa"

Kyouya: me pregunto de donde habrá salido ese letrero

("motor de alta potencia")

¿: muajajajajajajaj!

Kyouya: persona ¿eres renge verdad?

Renge: bububu :c tu no sabes guardar el suspenso…¬¬

Tamaki: que haces aquí renge-chan?

Renge: no me pienso perder este momento…. Seria una gran inspiración para mis doujinshis del club! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cuando tamaki encuentra a haruhi y se declaren sus sentimientos y luego y luego…

Honey: tu sabes que haru-chan es mujer?

Renge: por supuesto! Aunque también soy una fangirl, mis orígenes vinieron del hetero (N/a: no es que yo sea fangirl, de hecho, lo repito, no lo soy)

Tamaki: NOOO! (otra vez depresivo) todos conocen el secreto de mi hija!... pero como lo supiste?

Renge: fanfiction, devianart… dah~! por algo soy otaku ¬¬

Kyouya: ok… comprendemos….pero debes guardar el secreto

Renge: solo si me das un beso

Kyouya: no.

(se ve a los chicos corriendo por los pasillo de Ouran en busca de Haruhi, hasta que ven a la castaña a lo lejos)

Tamaki: HARUHI!

Haruhi?: vete tono, digo tamaki! No quiero verte!(su voz sonaba extraña)

Tamaki: tu no eres haruhi (le saca la peluca a haruhi) aja! Lo sabia! Eres…Kaoru?

Hikaru: que soy hikaru baka!

Tamaki: que hiciste con haruhi!

Hikaru: tio… que me la lleve y en la habitación mas alta de una torre custiodada por un dragón

Tamaki: tengo que ir a buscarla!

Haruhi: estoy aquí ¬¬

Tamaki: Haruhi (la abraza posesivamente) lo siento mucho! Soy una mala persona mala muy mala! Podrías perdonar a este tonto hombre que desconoce aun los sentimientos de su corazón (no que no sabia como disculparse ¬¬)

Haruhi: lo siento, pero eh decidido que me iré a vivir a México con Hikaru, para estudiar y formar una linda familia…

Tamaki: NOOOOO! (Últimamente entre mucho en desesperación)

Hikaru: ya escuchaste a la señorita

Tamaki: espera! Como es que llegaste antes que yo?

Hikaru: soy más rápido…;)

Kaoru: hermano sabes que no es así

Hikaru: soy mas inteligente ;D

Kyouya: eso tampoco es cierto (muestra una lista de exámenes y promedio)

Hikaru: aAA! No molesten! Que la tarada esta de autora quiso que yo llegara antes.

Tamaki: eso tampoco puede ser verdad… se supone que ella es fan tamaXharu

Hikaru: aa entonces me vas a decir que usa-chan no es usa-chan y que es un mago controlando las dimeciones espacio tiempo?

Usa-chan: pensé que nunca se darían cuenta

Todos: o-o …..

Usa-chan: verán… es sufrido por experiencias muy traumáticas a lo largo de mi vida… pero las eh callado por miedo… saben … SABEN LO QUE ES VIVIR SOLO ALIMENTANDOSE DE DULCES?...le envié una visión profética a los gemelos para que me salvaran de mi suplicio, pero todo termino convirtiéndose en un secuestro (llora) desde… snif… desde entonces mi vida es cada vez mas dura snif… sin mencionar que la tonta autora de este estúpido cuento me dejo votado a la mitad del 2º capitulo…¿Qué esta historia no se trataba de mi?

Haruhi: ohh usa-chan … no lo sabíamos… sin tan solo nos hubieses dado mas pistas… hay algo en lo que podamos recompensarte?

Usa-chan: pues si… quiero vivir contigo… serias mi novia?

Haruhi: pues claro! Nadie me lo había pedido antes (?)

Tamaki y hikaru: hey!

Usa-chan: mas suerte para la próxima chicos…

Todos: esto no puede ser más que un sueño… por favor que sea un sueño.

Tamaki: oi chicos! Que eh tenido un sueño rarísimo!

Kyouya: yo también…

Honey: soñé que usa-chan me abandonaba y me dejaba por haruhi

Gemelos: nosotros también!

Mori: uhmmm(el se expresa asi ok?)

Haruhi: chicos! Eh traído a usa-chan para darles una gran noticia!... en unos meses mas nos casaremos!

(un vestido de bodas 200.000 pesos, ver la cara de tamaki al saber que haruhi se casa… no tiene precio)

* * *

_the last chapter ends u-u_

_L.E.A y asi es como la historia llega a su fin, de lo contrario me saldre demaciado de la trama :Z quisas mas adelante... cuando las ideas hetaliozas dejen de rondar mi cabeza escribire un buen fic de ouran! (Y) lo prometo! por el momento eh dejado pendientes otras historias eh historias que eh prometido y aun no eh escrito ... de verdad tengo que escribir un us X uk para myobi-chan u-u asi que pensare pensare pensare (I)_


End file.
